


An Attempt Was Made

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Dinners, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Pining, M/M, well... there's an attempt at dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Zane doesn't know what's happening to him. Every time he looks at Cole he's filled with that same, fluttery emotion. What gives?Cole doesn't know why everyone hates his cooking. He goes to their resident cook in hopes that he can help him out.Jay just wants to eat dinner. He's so hungry. Someone please feed him.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	An Attempt Was Made

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I’ve been watching Ninjago for years now, but I’ve decided there isn’t enough Cole and Zane out there, so here’s my glaciershipping contribution. It’s not at any particular time, maybe right before season 8?
> 
> I recently pulled this out of the archives, and figured that I would post it! It's sweet and fluffy and I hope you all love it! :D

“Zane? When’s dinner?” Jay was whining again. 

Zane looked up from his book for the fourth time that evening. “Apologies, Jay, but I have told you that I will not commence in making dinner for us until I have completed this chapter.” Zane held aloft a softcover book on sparring techniques. 

“How much is left?” Jay grumbled.

“My estimate is around three hundred twenty seven more pages.” Zane resumed his reading as Jay let out an inhuman screech. 

“Hey Sparky, it’s ok! I’ll just make dinner!” Cole practically sprinted into the room, wearing a tank top and the smallest pair of jogging shorts anyone had ever seen, appearing as though he had just returned from a run. 

Zane found his throat constrict slightly as he observed Cole’s massive biceps, showcased by the tank top. He simply brushed it off as another malfunction, standing up to stretch slightly. Those malfunctions had been happening a lot lately. “It is ok, Cole. You really don’t have to.” Zane spoke out. “I will be done soon.”

“No, it’s no problem at all.” Cole started heading into the kitchen, Zane was suddenly hot on his heels, arm extended in an attempt to stop him. Cole turned around slowly, his emerald eyes meeting Zane’s cold blue ones unwavering. “What is this really about, Zane?” 

“Uhh.” Zane responded smartly, captivated in a moment by the sudden gaze of his shorter friend. 

“Look. I know you guys don’t like me making food for you, but maybe if you supervised me?” Cole gave him a small smile then, and Zane felt his artificial heart melting.  _ No, seriously, it was overheating. Something was wrong with him.  _

“Y- yeah. See you in, i just need to-“ Zane made a feeble attempt at speech before just gesturing at his book. This had never happened before! What was going on? 

Cole looked at him strangely. “Zane? You ok, buddy?” 

“Y-yes.” 

Cole simply shrugged before heading to the kitchen. Zane could hear the faucet running a few seconds later, and he breathed a sigh of relief, the fiery feeling in his heart cooling as his systems rebooted. 

He looked up to see Jay looking at him, clearly holding back laughter. 

“What is it?” Zane looked at Jay. 

“You.” Jay snickered. “I didn’t know nindroids could get butterflies!” 

“What are you talking about, Jay? I think something is wrong with my hardware.” Zane closed up his book, making sure to mark the page carefully before doing so. 

Jay let out an even louder fit of giggles at that. “You can’t even see it!” 

“Jay, shut up.” Another voice interrupted Jay, and Lloyd walked into the room, closing the door and rolling his eyes. “Like you didn’t act the same way around Nya when you liked her.” 

“Hey Lloyd! Welcome back!” Cole shouted from the kitchen. 

“Hi Cole!” Lloyd responded cheerfully. “I bought groceries!” He hefted the large bag up to show him before resuming his previous conversation.

Zane’s eyes widened at what Lloyd seemed to be implying. “Excuse me?” 

Lloyd turned to him and smiled. “Trust me dude, just go for it. From what I can tell about Cole, he’s been harboring secret attraction for you as well.” 

Zane could almost feel his face heating up again. “I- no! I don’t- Why would I?” 

It was Lloyd’s turn to chuckle. Jay butted in again. “Your speech patterns are becoming...cluttered. Unnecessary words. Blushing. You might want to spend more time with him. It doesn’t happen overnight, trust me. I’ve seen it going on for a while, but this might be the first time you actually almost overheated.” 

“Hey, Zane, you coming or not?” Cole could be heard again from the kitchen, rattling pots and pans, blissfully oblivious to this conundrum Zane was stuck in. 

“I’m coming, Cole!” Zane started to walk briskly past Jay and Lloyd to process this all. He wasn’t trying to be rude, he just needed time. He’d apologize later. 

Jay let out another chuckle at that. 

“Hey, you know I’m right. You were no better. Cut the guy some slack.” Lloyd grabbed the comic book he had left on the table and started to head back upstairs. 

“Yeah, whatever… least if Zane’s with him we’ll always get good dinner…” Jay rolled his eyes and went back to tinkering with spare parts, now that there was no nindroid to annoy. 

Meanwhile, Zane was in the kitchen doing damage control while trying his hardest not to bump into Cole at all, a nearly impossible feat in such a small area. 

“Cole, what are you even making?” Zane asked, raising an eyebrow as Cole pulled out a pair of tongs.

“Can I stir with these?” Cole asked him in response. 

“No.” Zane said firmly, avoiding his eyes as he plucked the tool from his hands. “What do you plan on making?” 

“I was thinking some kind of pasta.” Cole shrugged. “Since no one liked the soup I made.” 

Zane smiled at that memory. “Cole I’m not sure that soup was edible.” 

Cole seemed to blush at that, and Zane tilted his head to look (and admire) how Cole looked with a light blush tinging his cheeks. This was something he’s never seen from Cole before, as the earth elemental had never been the type to wear his heart on his sleeve, but who was Zane to judge? 

The moment Cole started to look up at him, Zane quickly hurried to grab some boxed pasta. “Have you ever made pasta before?” He asked, simply to fill the silence, as nice as it was just to be here with Cole. 

“I mean, I made some noodles once.” Cole scratched the back of his head. “I forgot to boil the water first though, and they came out a little undercooked.” 

Zane chuckled. “I would assume that they would. Did you even read the directions on the package?” 

“I skimmed them.” 

Zane rolled his eyes endearingly, his heart picking up the pace as he accidentally brushed Cole’s fingers passing him the pasta. 

“Ok so what do I do here, Pinky?” Cole asked, oblivious to his internal crisis. 

“Boil the water.” Zane said, pointing to the pot that Cole had gone out. 

“Right!” Cole stumbled awkwardly in the small kitchen, trying to get around Zane. “Whoops, sorry buddy!” He exclaimed offhand. 

“It is ok.” Zane had rested his hand on the earth elemental’s back, but he yanked it off as soon as he noticed. Trying his best not to touch Cole at all, he shuffled close behind him, watching over his work. Maybe a bit too close.

“Hey, Zane-“ Cole turned around to ask him something, but the question died in his throat as he came face to face (or rather, face to chin) with his favorite nindroid. 

There, he stopped abruptly, his emerald eyes staring deeply into Zane’s electric blue ones. Time seemed to stand still. Cole’s hands gripped the edge of the counter a little harder. “Uh…”

“Yes?” Zane was definitely too close. He could feel his circuits whirring even faster than before, completely focused on Cole, who was gazing up at him with a look in his eyes that Zane couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

Cole opened his mouth to say something else, leaning in a little closer. Zane cocked his head slightly as he did, his cheeks blushing a brilliant silver. 

Time was moving so slowly, and Cole was so close, and moving closer, and- 

“Guys watch out! The stove!” Lloyd’s head popped around the corner, his expression one of alarm. 

Cole jumped about a foot into the air, and Zane stumbled back about as far as he could go in the small kitchen, before his processing chip assessed the situation. Firstly and more importantly, he saw that Cole had left two huge hand shaped marks on their new gas stove, and second, that the water was boiling. 

He felt his systems cooling down, all temperatures fluctuating only slightly, as he calmed himself. 

They both resumed the pasta making quietly, with tinted cheeks and slightly shaky breaths. Zane had only made eye contact with Cole once in ten minutes. The pasta had been put in the pot, stirred occasionally, and was ready to be poured out into the strainer. Cole seemed to have this part under control, and so Zane continued to lean in the corner, biting his lip awkwardly and replaying the scene again and again in his head. 

There was a soft touch on his arm, and Zane’s head snapped up. Cole was standing before him again, the same blush from earlier still coloring his skin. Somewhere in his databanks, Zane’s AI made a note that Cole looked cute when he was flustered. 

“...Zane?”

“Yes, Cole?” Oh, good. His voice didn’t betray any of the emotions that were currently flying through his head. All of his systems were on red alert, the blaring alarm in his skull only getting louder the closer and closer to him that Cole stepped. His helpful inner monologue reminded him to breathe. 

“I may be interpreting the situation wrong, which is completely okay, but if by any chance this makes you uncomfortable, please don’t be afraid to-” Cole’s ramblings faded into pleasant white noise and Zane suddenly surged forward, pressing his cool lips against the shorter boy’s warm ones. 

They could have stood there for only seconds, they could have stood there for days, Zane wouldn’t be able to tell you. What he would have been able to tell you would be that kissing Cole was the best thing he had ever experienced. The smaller boy had immediately wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing him back, lips smiling against Zane’s metallic ones. 

  
When they finally broke apart, Cole looked up at him with shining eyes. “Zane?” He said again, slightly quieter.

“Hmm?” Zane replied. 

“We forgot to make the sauce.” 

_ Oh, fuc- _


End file.
